


I wanna be inside that sweater at the same time as you

by GlitterCake20



Category: All American (TV)
Genre: Asher is soft as fuck, Early Moring Kisses, Fluff, Jordan and his doughnuts, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, as in Jordan gets inside Asher's hoodie, hoodie sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 13:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16285787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterCake20/pseuds/GlitterCake20
Summary: This is literally because of Michael's comment on Cody's pic.





	I wanna be inside that sweater at the same time as you

It’s early on a Saturday, too early for any sane person to be awake, the sun is barely up and the air is still nippy.  The cold is amplified tenfold throughout Asher’s house and all the marble counters and glass windows - it’s big and icy and quiet - except for the saving grace in his bed.  

 

Jordan’s still asleep, his huge body curled up in a ball, snoring contently. Ash always teases him about it, but he owns up, doesn’t deny it, looks kind of proud about it too. The big dork. Asher smiles, gets up and feels Jordan’s arm, cold to the touch, so he pulls the blanket over Jordan’s body and tucks the corners snug under Jordy so he’s nestled in.

 

Ash shuffles sleepily to his closet for something warm, the first thing he sees is the huge ugly brown hoodie that he can’t even remember buying. It’s fluffy and weird looking, like a stuffed animal. But, it’s cold, and he’s lazy and no one’s around to care what he’s wearing right now so he slips it over his bare chest and heads downstairs, clad in that and his thermal tights.

 

In the kitchen he checks the fridge to make sure the housekeeper got the doughnuts he asked for. Jordy loves them, and to be honest Ash thinks watching Jordan eat one of those could maybe, possibly be better than actually eating it. There’s a tray of six of them, multi color this time - pink and blue and green icing - and Ash takes them out. Starts boiling the kettle and getting the cups ready when he hears Jordy’s loud telltale yawn from upstairs.  

 

“Morning baby face!!” he shouts up the staircase.

 

“Nggg.” is the only reply he gets, makes him chuckle.

 

“Come on. I’ve got a surprise for you.”

 

“Is it you, naked and ready for my body?” Jordan jokes, voice cracking and still thick with sleep.

 

“No. It’s even better. Get down here.” Ash pours them each a cup of black filter coffee, one sugar for Jordy, none for him. He has no idea where this boy packs all the fucking carbs he consumes.

 

He hears Jordan stomp down the stairs and he gets to the kitchen, arms folded over his chest, “Damn baby look at you!” he comes closer with a grin plastered on his beautiful face to inspect the fluffy hoodie, runs his hands up and down Ash’s biceps.

 

Ash looks away, so he doesn’t blush like an idiot “Just some old thing I had lying around.”

 

“Uh huh.” he snakes closer to Asher, and already Ash can feel the heat of Jordan’s presence, how he feels like melting the closer his muscular lanky body gets. “Still look like a teddy bear… kinda wanna climb in there with you.”

 

“Yeah, you’d never fit.” he says, dishing up two doughnuts in Jordy’s plate. Jordan’s hands now play at the hem of the hoodie, fingers brushing skin. Fuck, his smell is intoxicating. Ash shivers as Jordan’s fingers ride up and over his stomach, he leans down and kisses Ash messily.

 

“I can make myself fit.” he says and drops down, “Watch this!” Before Ash can stop him he dives in and the big dork shoves himself under the hoodie, groaning and struggling until the thing stretches so far it allows his head to pop through the collar. He’s grinning so wide his dimples go impossibly deep and his long lashes flutter before his eyes lock with Ash’s.

 

“You’ve ruined the bear sweater now,” Ash says unamused, but still he can’t keep himself from smiling. “And, you can’t eat the doughnuts I got you ‘coz you got your arms stuck.”

 

“Yeah but they’re stuck around you baby, so it’s all good.” he smiles and hugs Ash closer to his chest, their lips finding one another’s.

 

“Guess I’ll just have to feed you huh?” Ash says mid-kiss and Jordan nods enthusiastically. He should know by now Ash would do just about anything for him.

 

And so Ash grabs the first doughnut, brings it to Jordy’s mouth at an awkward angle. It’s just icing and crumbs and stickiness as pieces of it fall in between their bodies, but Jordan’s smiling and looks so properly happy that Ash isn’t going to say anything to change that. He watches Jordan chew happily, corners of his mouth dirty with crumbs and pink icing that Ash kisses away after each bite. He even manages to feed him some coffee, feeling the warmth of it against his lips each time Jordan leans down for what has now become more of a game of kissing than eating.

 

“I love you baby boy,” he says, fallen and lost in the bright brown eyes that stare back at him, the large warm hands curling at his sides.

 

Jordan stops chewing for a second and his mouth drops open. Ash worries for a moment that he doesn’t say it often enough if it surprises Jordy like this, but then he smiles like he always does, “I love that you love me.” his eyes narrow in the corners, “And that you let me ruin your sweaters.”

 

“I’ll ruin anything for you.” and Ash leans up for another kiss. Sweet and soft just like the guy he loves. “Now what do you say we go back up to bed and I eat the rest of this icing off you? Give you a nice warm shower afterwards, yeah?”

 

“Only if you let me climb back in here with you.” Jordan mumbles as he nuzzles his face into Asher’s neck, nibbling at the skin there.

 

Ash’s skin responds by breaking out into goosebumps, “Hm… kinda don’t feel like ever getting out of here now.”

 

Jordan wraps around his body, hums contently, “I’m sure we can still play football like this, don’t you think?”

 

“Like a two headed teddy bear? Totally.” Asher says and starts walking them toward the stairs, because he’s still going to lick every inch of Jordy’s skin. There’s nothing else to do today, and when he’s done, he’ll just start again even if that means smearing him down with another doughnut. And he’ll go until every ridge of Jordan’s body is committed to memory, until his smell is burned into his senses and all he can taste is pink icing.

 

  
  



End file.
